For hundreds of years, people have enjoyed music, both playing music and listening to music. In recent years, the types of music available for listening has expanded exponentially, as has the equipment by which the user may listen to music. Often, the equipment by which a user may hear, or listen to, music may be located in the same room where the user is located and the playback of music may be controlled by the user.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.